A major ecological and disposal problem confronts commercial establishments which serve beverages in cans. The cans occupy a large volume and necessarily require a substantial amount of handling.
Accordingly among the objects of the invention are to provide a can compactor which will effectively compact cans to a minimum volume; which occupies a small amount of space in the commercial establishment; which can be operated safely by inexperienced personnel; and which is rugged and relatively low in cost.
In accordance with the invention, the can compactor comprises a frame, a generally vertical anvil mounted in the frame and a ram movable horizontally toward and away from the anvil. The cans are guided for rolling movement toward the anvil to a stop. As the ram is retracted, a can is forced over the stop into the space between the anvil and the ram, where it is retained in the space between the anvil and the ram to permit the ram to be moved and thereby compact the can.